


Dear Evan Hansen, Today will be an amazing day because...

by theatreobsessed



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Suicide, Bad Jokes, Evan Hansen - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Implied/Refrenced Suicide, Kissing, Mentions of Suicide, Romance, So many letters, Some Humor, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Zoe Murphy - Freeform, alana beck - Freeform, but not until later, connor Murphy - Freeform, excluding the musical numbers tho, jared Kleinman - Freeform, teen, this is literally the musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatreobsessed/pseuds/theatreobsessed
Summary: "A letter that was never meant to be seen, a lie that was never meant to be told, a life he never dreamed he could have. Evan Hansen is about to get the one thing he’s always wanted: a chance to finally fit in. Both deeply personal and profoundly contemporary, Dear Evan Hansen is a new American musical about life and the way we live it."(Obviously I don't own the rights to the characters of the idea, only simply basing it off the musical. All dialogue are directly from the musical, or are variations of it. Either way, I don't own the characters or the idea.)





	Dear Evan Hansen, Today will be an amazing day because...

“Dear Evan Hansen, today will be an amazing day, and here's why-”

Evan begins to vigorously type aloud, all while jotting down his thoughts one handed, as his left is encased in sheer amounts of fibre glass. He had fallen out of an oak tree this summer, but with all things, he expected no one to care. Or notice.

“-because today all you have to do is just be yourself but also confident, that’s important, like easy to talk to, approachable, but mostly be yourself.”

_Like it's that easy._

“-like that’s #1, be yourself. Just be true to yourself. Also, though, don’t worry about whether your hands are going to get sweaty for no reason. You can’t make it stop no matter what you do, because they're not gonna get sweaty. So, I don’t even know why you're bringing it up, because it’s not going to happen because all you have to do is be yourself.”

Evan slows down to take a break. To take in his surroundings.

Dr. Sherman had talked to him about “grounding” whenever he had a panic attack, which were quite frequent, as his social anxiety gets the best of him.

Hell, he can't even order dinner for himself. Because then he would have to give the delivery guy money and there would be an awkward silence as he jumbled the food around in one hand, and he would drop it-

Evan takes in a shaky breath. _He was just a nervous wreck. That's all. He had always been like this. A setback_.

Shrinking out of his thoughts, dangerous thoughts, he begins to type again.

‘I'm not even gonna worry about it, because seriously, it’s not gonna be like that time, where you had the perfect chance to introduce yourself to Zoe Murphy after the jazz band concert last year, and you waited afterwards just to talk to her and tell her how good she was, and you were gonna pretend to be super casual, like you didn’t even know her name, and she would introduce herself, and you would like, “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you, Chloe, you said your name was Chloe?” And then she would be like, “No it’s Zoe.”

Whenever Evan speaks, it's long winded. Everything thing is chirped out in one quick breath. Always. _No wonder why he's so awkward--_

“-And you would be like, “Well so you see I thought you said Chloe because I’m just very busy with other stuff right now.” But, you didn’t even end up saying anything to her because you were scared, and your hands were sweaty, which they weren’t that sweaty, but you started worrying they were sweaty, which made them sweaty, so you put them under the hand dryer in the bathroom so they weren’t sweaty, they were just very warm now as well.”

As if on cue, Evan’s mom, Heidi, if you will, saunters in.

“You decided not to eat dinner last night.” she interrogates, holding up a Hamilton.

_Shit, I knew she would find out_. “I wasn't hungry,” Evan attempts to say.

“You're a senior in high school, Evan, you need to be able to order dinner for yourself when I'm working late.” she states loosely, as if she were aiming for the “cool mom” factor. “Plus, it's all online now!”

Evan grimaces at the fact of ordering food, but decides not to say anything else.

“Now, Evan, this is what Dr. Sherman wants you to work on- talking to people, not running away!”

“You're right, I'll be a lot better!” Evan replies, a little too quick for his own good.

“So, have you been writing your letters? Y’know, ‘Dear Evan Hansen, this will be a great day! Those letters are important. To build your confidence. Seize the day!”

She sounds so enthusiastic, it makes Evan want to laugh or cry, which leaves him in the middle.

Again.

“I don't want you to stay at home Friday nights, saying you have no friends.”

“I know, neither do I.”

Then again, Evan isn't totally friendless. He has Jared, or at least, their moms are friends. _If I had a dollar for every time he called us family friends-_

“Ooh, I know! You can ask the other kids to sign your cast!”

Evan looks down at his cast.

_Would it have hurt if he climbed higher?_

“I'll see you when I get home. Have a great first day! I'm already proud of you!” She says, exiting the room.

Evan sighs as he puts on his rather beat-up sneakers. Maybe this year would be different. Maybe I can finally talk to someone without worrying if my hands are sweaty- or, maybe I can talk to Zoe Murphy!

Evan hastily opened the box next to his bed with his medication.

As he twists open the cap and downs two pills, he has a new thought.

_Today, will be the start of better days._

* * *

 

In a completely different reality, a family, perhaps too wealthy, attempt to have a good morning. Keyword is: attempt.

“Connor, this is the first day of your senior year, you have to go to school.” Connor’s mom argues, dressed for her morning yoga class.

“I didn't say I will never go, I just want to find a compromise!” Conner retorted, all dressed in his signature black, polished off with his black nails he seemed to put so much work into.

“Larry, you always look at your email, tell Conner he has to go,” Cynthia nags.

Larry looks up for a slight moment. “You have to go to school, Connor.”

Cynthia is bewildered at her husband's lack of care and notice. “That's all you're going to say?”

“He isn't even listening, he's probably high.”

“He's definitely high.” Zoe inquires, only adding fuel to the flame that is arising.

“Fuck you,” Connor replies, putting his head down.

“Fuck you.”

“Zoe! Now is not the time to pick at your brother!” Cynthia solidified. “Connor isn't high.”

Connor lifts up his head, as if he were in a daze.

Cynthia is worrisome for her eldest . “You can't be high at school, Connor, we have talked about this!"

“Perfect, then I won't go! Thanks!”

Connor gets up from the table, and walks briskly out the door.

“The interstate is already jammed!” Larry uttered to himself, knowing he was to be at the law firm.

“Connor finished the milk!” Zoe complains as she hovers the empty cation over her bowl of cereal.

Larry begins to pack up his things. As he passes by his wife, he gives her a brief kiss before being on his way.

Giving up, Zoe gets up. “If Connor isn't ready, I'm leaving without him.”

As the rest of their families gets on with their day, it leaves Cynthia and Heidi with a burning question on their minds.

_Anybody have a map, anybody happen to know how the hell to do this?_

As their troubles become apparent with their anxious sons, the moms just begin to make it up as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dear Evan Hansen! I hope you find this idea a little interesting, and I am so excited write and see where it is heading (even though we all know how it ends, it's going to be kinda interesting to see it written out, right?) Any way, thanks, and I'll be throwing more content your way!
> 
> I also realise this is slow going, but I promise it will pick up!


End file.
